


Cryophilic

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 31 (2016.01.31)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. preferring or thriving at low temperatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryophilic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-05-11.

The world outside their apartment was aglow with the fall of thick snowflakes. Gaara sat in the window, bundled in a sweater and sweatpants under a blanket, and stared aghast as Naruto bounded through the soft snow piles, sending more flakes into the air with cheerful grins and waves of his arms. The idiot was in a tanktop and shorts.

Gaara couldn’t understand how someone as sunny as Naruto was, someone who was the embodiment of summer, could thrive so thoroughly in the winter months, and its dreadful weather. He was just as excited by snowfall as he was by rain or sunshine. All weather was good weather to him.

A loud clatter pulled Gaara’s attention to the front door, and he realized that, in his inattention, Naruto had come back inside. The man jogged over to him and pressed his freezing face against Gaara’s. Gaara made a sound he would never admit to, shoved his crazy boyfriend away, and retreated into the cave of his blanket.

The bench seat under him creaked, and then his blanket cape was being shifted and Naruto was crawling into his cocoon, bringing with him cold air and skin that froze Gaara even through the thick fabric of his sweater.

“You sure you don’t want to come out and build a snowman with me?” Naruto asked, all bright smiles.

“Get away from me. Your breath is going to give me frostbite,” Gaara snapped, glaring so hotly that he hoped to defrost Naruto.

Unfazed, Naruto tipped Gaara onto his back and settled over him, making Gaara hiss as cold seeped through his clothes.

“You’re freezing,” Gaara groused.

“And you’re warm,” Naruto retorted, leaning up to nuzzle Gaara’s neck. “God, you’re warm.” Icicles disguised as fingers crept under Gaara’s shirt, and he screeched and shoved Naruto off of him and onto the floor.

As Naruto laughed and picked himself up, Gaara hastily wrapped himself back up in his blanket and glared. Naruto stood in front of him, smiling fondly, and then swooped in to steal a kiss.

“Love you,” he whispered, his breath cold against Gaara’s face.

“Hn. Go build your snowman,” Gaara returned grouchily, still angry about having his haven of warmth disrupted. Naruto tucked the blanket even tighter around Gaara, pressed a cold kiss to his cheek, and jogged back out.

By the time Gaara’s temper thawed enough for him to look outside, there was a snow-heart outside the window and Naruto was hard at work at his snowman.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Cryophilic). Tschüß.


End file.
